Guardians of Orth
The Orth trembled three times in succession and the Life Tree bowed before Galahdes, Goddess and Queen of the Elves. The tree's tendrils reached out, touching Galahdes and imparted its knowledge to her. The fall of the veils marks the beginning of the end for the time of men. All but One shall perish and from the ashes a new civilization will rise and fall once again. This is the tapestry of life. It is as it was, as it is and as it ever shall be. This was the prophecy of doom for the Elven kingdom. At the beginning of the end, the Elves cannot prevail. Their fate lies in the salvation of Orth and it must be there that they expend their resources. Galahdes called the Tribunal of Eldars to her. "The time is at hand for us to fulfill our destiny and protect Orth from the final carnage. It will be our ruin, but Orth must linger on after we are no more. Make ready for war, for in the Orth's hour of need we will stand alone." "Mother ...", the first daughter of Galahdes stepped forward to address her Queen "What of the Dark Ones? Will they not join with us at the Orth's end? Together we may prevail." "Speak not of the Lost Children. They have made their choices and have long since abandoned their Mother." And with that, Galahdes left the Tribunal. Shortly after Galahdes entered her chambers, Lady Eldwiin followed her in. She quietly shut the door behind her. There was fear in her voice, something Galahdes had never heard before. "Mother", she started, "have you tried to commune with the Great Lady?" "We have more chance of getting the Dark Ones to aid us than we do to commune with my Grandmother. She has been lost since before my time. She hears no voices and gives no council." Lady Eldwiin's hands were now visibly trembling. "That isn't true mother. She does hear our voices and she answers our prayers." Eldwiin could see the anger growing in her mother, but she pressed on anyway. "Some few of us turned to her when Mediena went silent. We were lost without our God and we sought refuge in the Orth Mother." "Why would she answer your prayers after all this time? She is no more!" Galahdes' voice was low and menacing as these words left her mouth. She was about to toss her daughter out of her chamber, when Eldwiin spoke. "Since Udora's slumber, Mother Orth stirs. Her voice is weak and distant, but she is there and she hears us." Overview The Guardians of Orth is an Elven based faction set to protect Orth from being ravaged by Armageddon. Their goal is to set up adequate defenses to ensure that Orth will survive the onslaught and that "the game" will never be played again. The elves have a particular affinity with the land and with magic. They prefer to live in the forest, but there are a few that have chosen to live in the deserts of the Elven Wastelands. The elves are experts with bows and are renowned trackers. They only kill to survive, believing all life to be precious. History In the time before the great war, the Elves tried to live a peaceful existence. They only wanted to live within their forest homes and have as little contact with the outside world as possible. However, this was not to be their fate. * At the time, just before the beginning of the Great War, Medina came to visit her daughter Galahdes. Disclosing to her that Armageddon was about to begin was strictly forbidden as a rule violation to the game. However, neither Medina nor Ollin could bear the thought of either of their races being destroyed. It was here that the plot to create the Veils was put into motion. * The long standing hatred the Dwarves felt for their Elven cousins is nothing less than legendary. When the twins Gimlei and Galahdes were born, all the Celestials marveled at Galahdes' beauty while they cringed at Gimlei's disfigured and horrid body. As the children grew, so did Gimlei's jealousy and hatred of Galahdes. Galahdes tried to mend the broken bond with her brother, but it could not be done. When Gimlei was able, he left the Celestial plain and built himself a mighty city in the uninhabitable mountains. Here he created a race like himself and fathered his only son Grondar. He taught his son and his people to hate the Elves. Galahdes repeatedly tried to visit Gimlei in the great halls of Mitril in order to mend their ties, but it was always for not. Even with the news that Armageddon was happening, Gimlei's heart would not soften. * Medina calls a meeting of the Fates in the Halls of Aesiria. All but Eris head the call and meet her there. Eris, as usual, was with Bael in Helja. This was good enough for Medina. Using the power that Ollin gave her, she raises the veils forever trapping the Fates and Bael, preventing them from ever reaching Orth again. Medina is crushed that she will never again see her love Ollin, but the fate of her daughter and the Human and Elven races was too important. * The expansion of the Arcanus Illum forced the Saskabellon tribes into the Great Eastern Forest. The elves tried to welcome them, but the nomadic tribes always left destruction in their wake - at least that's the way the Elves saw it. The nomads had little experience with forest living after having spent all their times on the open plains, where they followed the herds of animals as they migrated north and south. The nomadic tribes were already upset from being displaced by Arcanus Illum and when the Elves kicked them out of the forest, they became incensed. They left the forest, vowing to return and destroy the Elves some day. * The hatred that Arachnielle felt for Galahdes erupted in a huge battle in the Emerald Forest, which culminated at the gates of Kintara Bloom, the Elven capital city. The battle raged on for months and all the while, the forest was ravaged by spiderfolk casting horrible spells upon the land. Eventually, with the help of the Forest Shepherds, the Elves pushed back Arachnielle and her forces but the losses were tremendous. The forest was decimated and turned into dry, lifeless desert. The capital city was nearly leveled, leaving only a few towers and twisted, burned trees where the main keep once stood. The Elven King, Estiina Kintara fell during the battle. Galahdes could no longer stay within the dead forest, so she left, taking the majority of the Elves with her. A few thousand Elves chose to stay and rebuild the city and bring life back to the forest, but Galahdes only saw death and sadness there. She renamed the city as Kintara Doom and the Emerald Forest as the Elven Wastelands. * Victory Conditions As the guardians of Orth, their goals are very simple - to protect Orth at all costs. To do this, they have to ready all defenses prior to the onslaught of Armageddon. The Guardians of Orth must complete the following conditions: * Create an alliance with the Under King faction by releasing the Earth Elemental * Create an alliance with the Desert Elf / Hobgoblin arms dealers * Create an alliance with the Circle of Mages * Create an alliance with the Druidic Council * Create an alliance with the Forest Sheppards * Release Orthson, the Earth Elemental, which is necessary for the destruction of Titan's temple * Destroy the Titan's Temple at Iceford, which frees Orth and initiates Armageddon Guardians Factional Goals Key Characters Galahdes, queen of the Elves Eldwiin, daughter of Galahdes Isara, high priestess of Orth Key Locations Kingdom of Eryn Ethir Capital City: Forestwatch Castle in the Amberwood Forest Kingdom of Ethir Luce Capital City: Crystallite Castle in the Enchanted Forest Kingdom of Telerin Eru Capital City: Kintara Doom in the Elven Wastelands Kingdom of Runen Luce Capital City: Goldenoak in the Great Eastern Forest Category:FactionsCategory:Guardians of OrthCategory:ElvesCategory:ForestsCategory:Deserts